Optical fiber connectors are used to connect optical fibers in a variety of applications including: the telecommunications network, local area networks, data center links, and for internal links in high performance computers. These connectors can be grouped into single fiber and multiple fiber designs and also grouped by the type of contact. Common contact methods include: physical contact wherein the mating fiber tips are polished to a smooth finish and pressed together; index matched, wherein a compliant material with an index of refraction that is matched to the core of the fiber fills a small gap between the mated fibers' tips; and air gap connectors, wherein the light passes through a small air gap between the two fiber tips. With each of these contact methods a small bit of dust tips of the mated fibers can greatly increase the light loss.
Another type of optical connector is referred to as an expanded beam connector. This type of connector allows the light beam in the source connector to exit the fiber core and diverge within the connector for a short distance before the light is collimated to form a beam with a diameter substantially greater than the core. In the receiving connector the beam is then focused back to its original diameter on the tip of the receiving fiber. This type of connector is less sensitive to dust and other forms of contamination.
The optical cables used in many applications make use of fiber ribbons. These ribbons are comprised of a set of coated fibers joined together in a line (typically 4, 8 or 12 fibers in a line). The individual glass fibers with their protective coatings are typically 250 microns in diameter and the ribbons typically have a fiber to fiber pitch of 250 microns. This 250 micron spacing has also been used in optical transcievers with a variety of designs spacing the active optical devices at the same 250 micron spacing.
Currently available expanded beam multiple fiber connectors typically limit the beam diameter to 250 microns to match the ribbon pitch. In order to achieve a beam diameter greater than the fiber pitch, current connectors require the fiber ribbon to be manually split into single fibers before mounting the fibers on the connector.
In general, single fiber optical connectors include a precision cylindrical ferrule for aligning and contacting optical fiber end faces with each other. The optical fiber is secured in the central bore of the ferrule so that the fiber's optical core is centered on the ferrule axis. The fiber tip is then polished to allow physical contact of the fiber core. Two such ferrules can then be aligned with each other using an alignment sleeve with the polished fiber tips pressed against each other to achieve a physical contact optical connection from one fiber to another. Physical contact optical connectors are widely used.
Multiple fiber connectors often use a multiple fiber ferrule such as the MT ferrule to provide optical coupling from the source fibers to the receive fibers. The MT ferrule guides the fibers in an array of molded bores to which the fibers are typically bonded. Each ferrule has two additional bores in which guide pins are located to align the ferrules to each other and thus align the mated fibers.
A variety of other methods have also been used to make fiber to fiber connections. Included are V-groove alignment systems such as found in Volition™ optical fiber cable connectors, and bare fiber alignment in an array of precise bores. Some connecting concepts such as described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,078,852; 4,421,383, and 7,033,084 make use of lenses and or reflecting surfaces in optical fiber connections. Each of these connecting concepts describes single purpose connection systems, such as an in line connector or a right angle connector.
It would be advantageous to provide an expanded beam connector that can terminate fiber ribbons without separating the fibers and also provide a beam with a diameter greater than the fiber-to-fiber pitch.